To Kill a Beast Dialogues
Arrest the Killer Jones: Mizu... you have to tell us what happened... If you don't... we'll have to arrest you. Mizu: ........ Jones: Ugh.... , you can you do it... I just can't bring myself too... At the Courthouse... Judge: Miss Mizu, I'm sorry, but unless you tell us what transpired, I will have no choice but to sentence you for murdering your father... Mizu: ... Judge: Very well... the court fin-- *SLAM* Fran: STOP!! Jones: What the? Fran? Mizu: U-Uncle!? Jones: How did yo- Alex: I brought him here. Jones: ALEX!? Judge: ORDER IN THE COURT! What is the meaning of this? Alex: Your honor, I brought the victim's brother here because I managed to recover the rest of the conversation from the recorder we recovered, and it proved one thing... Dante was going to kill his daughter! All: WHAT!? Judge: That's hard to believe... Mr. Brookes was a loving member of the community. Fran: Sure, in the public eyes, he was a saint, however at home, he was nothing but a beast! He would beat Mizu! People would think she was injured from her disease, but I knew differently. People wouldn't believe me because he was so popular and known as a volunteer and a saint, and I knew why. His wife died from falling off her balcony after the railing snapped, however that was a brand new balcony, and I had it tested, He killed his wife just for the publicity from the tragedy! Jones: What!? He killed his wife! Fran: Not only that... He was planning on killing Mizu and making it look like an accident! Judge: That's a serious accusation... and you have the evidence to back it up? Fran: Yes your honor, I confronted him in the house and took my recorder with me.... The recording starts... 'Fran: DANTE! Not only did you kill your wife to make it look like an accident, you're going to kill your daughter just to raise your popularity!? Dante: Oh brother... Of course! People love a good sob story! They can't get enough if a man raises from tragedy again! Mizu: N-no! Dante: Shut up! Fran: You bastard! Dante: Haha, stupid brother, you can never beat m- '*Sssssshing!* Dante: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Y-you l-little... B-bit.... Mizu: .............. '''Back at the Courthouse... '''Lawyer: Your honor, in light of this new evidence, we demand a change in verdi- Judge: I agree. Because you were defending yourself from a murderer and protecting your uncle, the court finds Mizu not guilty by way of justified self defense! Jones: Alright! Judge: Order! Further, the court orders that Mizu be taken into custody of her closest relative, her uncle. Mizu: Y-yeah! Fran: Thank you your honor... Thank you. Judge: Court is adjourned! Jones: Well , I guess you can't always trust how people seem. Dante was practically a saint in the community... but was a monster back home... Well, at least this case had a happy ending! Let's grab some steak to celebrate!